


Trust

by rant_girl



Series: The Little-est Winchesters (or Winchester cuddle ficlets) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fatherly Love, Gen, Pre-Series, Weechesters, baby!dean - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:52:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rant_girl/pseuds/rant_girl
Summary: Mary leaves John and Dean for the weekend.





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JJ1564](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/gifts).



1981

Saturday 4th July

Mary had gone out of town. Had made him promise not to ask why.

_“I need you to trust me.”_

_“Of course I do.”_

She’d kissed him goodbye. Leaving him in their son’s room, where he’d caught her giving Dean a goodbye.

_“Mommy loves you so much. You’ll be good for daddy while I’m away, won’t you?”_ she’d whispered, brushing her hand back through his hair, placing a kiss upon his head, _“Miss you already.”_

If John hadn’t wakened himself, she wouldn’t have. He’d found the letter she’d left on his nightstand afterwards.

_“Where are you going?”_

_“There’s somewhere I have to be.”_

John had just watched the slumbering two year old for a moment or two, then pulled him up into his arms, taking him through to their bed. He ran his fingers through Dean’s hair, but Dean didn’t stir. That’s when he spied the envelope. But he just held their son. Closed his eyes. Somehow he managed to drift back off to sleep. Only waking up, a couple of hours later, when Dean grabbed his nose, “Hey!” he gruffed a little, smile in his voice.

John grabbed him by the middle, hoisting him up above himself, making Dean giggle. 

He gently raised and lowered his arms to keep him laughing. And John wrapped his arms around him when he brought him back down to his chest, “God, I love you, kiddo.”

“Dah-dy,” Dean said.

John raised him back up to look him in the eye, Dean smiled down at him.

“What do you wanna do today?”

“Park.”

“Park it is,” John said, putting Dean down beside him so that he could push himself up, and Dean crawled into his lap, sitting across his thighs.

“Why don’t we go get some pie for breakfast first, huh?”

“Pie for beck-fast!” Dean repeated as he clapped his little hands.


End file.
